


Sensitive Trade Negotiations

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, but basically gen, just a faint hint of mcshep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: AR-1, hard at work.





	Sensitive Trade Negotiations

Weir takes a step forward as the stargate engages.

“We have Sheppard’s IDC.” The tech announces.

“Thank God,” Weir says, walking towards the gate.  The team was due back two hours ago from what was supposed to be a simple trading mission that was meant to help fill their pantries.

But when John, Teyla, Rodney and Aiden step through, they look perfectly fine.

Weir gives Sheppard a look.  He has the sense to look guilty.

“They were very sensitive negotiations,” John defends himself.  Ford and McKay nod behind him.  

“Very sensitive,” Ford mutters.

“And…?”

“And they had a generous harvest of tubers that they can supply to us,” Teyla says.  “Enough to feed us for weeks.”

“Kind of like potatoes,” Rodney says.

“We can go over the things they want,” John says.  “Given our own limited supplies and their demands, it might take a few trips to hammer out a deal, but I think my team can handle it.

“Right,” Elizabeth says, beginning to pace a little.  “Maybe I should go next then.  Seal the deal.”

 

_~Two hours earlier~_

_“This…This is nice,” Rodney said._

_“Yeah…I wish every planet was like this.”  Ford said from his spot next to Rodney._

_“The Toliakians are an agreeable people to trade with,” Teyla said with a peaceful sigh.  
_

_John opened his eyes to look at his team.  Like him, they’ were all naked, semi-floating in the Toliakia’s famous hot water springs.  The salt water adds a level of buoyancy that reminds him of the beach.  Everyone’s relaxed.  He’d never seen Rodney look so at peace, with that dreamy smile on his face.  John quickly looked away, as the nearly clear water would give a bit more away than he’d like._

_“We have so many extra tubers,” their host said, “you are welcome to as many as we can spare.”  He’s a middle aged man that floats in the natural pool with them.  “They grow so easily there is little work involved in growing them.”  
_

_“Oh, good,” John said, closing his eyes.  
_

**“NO.”** AR-1 all answer Weir at once.

“I’m not sure-”

“-they don’t like strangers-”

“-if we weren’t consistent-”

“-we can do it.  They know us already.”

“Right,” Weir says, suspiciously.  “Okay then, you’ll go back tomorrow.”

Elizabeth turns, then pauses, “Do I smell sea salt?”


End file.
